Esmeralda Lupin
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Takes place during the fifth book, over the summer at Grimmauld Place. It's a very long summer... What will happen when Esmeralda Lupin, Remus' cousin, shows up at Grimmauld place to share her story? And what happens when a long forgotten relationship starts to rekindle? And of all things DRACO shows up to become part of the team... more or less? Read to find out! T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Before we begin, I would just like to say (as my story will reference this) that during The Prisoner of Azkaban Esmeralda was guarding the school in her animagus form. She was talented with a patronus, and as an animal did not get attacked by Dementors, so if, for instance, she saw any kids stray too near Dementors, she could save them. Though sometimes she appeared as a human and spoke to the Professors. Just imagine her animagus form sitting at the end of the Professors' table eating out of a bowl? How random!

...

The small strip of dead grass behind Sirius' house was pitiful. But even so, Fred and George would go out there to be separated from all of the crazy people indoors. They sat together, discussing plans for their new pranks this year. They had to be good – it was their last year, after all. All of a sudden, there was a loud _crack_ and a huge white wolf appeared. Fred and George leaped to their feet. This wolf was bloody and limping slightly, holding its right-front paw just about the ground. Its bright blue eyes were slightly glazed.

Fred looked at his twin uneasily, "George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"That – that wolf – it just Apparated!"

"So you noticed that too, eh Fred?"

"And… no one can come here unless they were told of the location by Dumbledore himself?"

"Yes Fred, that is what I've heard."

"So that means Dumbledore told…"

"Yes."

"So it must be…"

"Friendly, yes."

"Is it time for some fun George?"

"I've always wanted a dog."

The slowly approached the giant wolf, whose head reached their chests, while it licked some blood from below its neck. The wolf paused and looked up at the boys, and licked their hands. Relief shone in the wolf's eyes when they smiled and grabbed a stick.

For a few minutes, the Weasley twins played 'fetch' with their new friend. Then they heard a scream – their mother's scream – and saw a flash of red light.

They wolf yelped and ducked behind the twins, who had edged towards it with their arms outstretched like guards.

"Boys this is no time to joke! That – that _beast_ is dangerous! Look at it! Probably _rabid_. Look at the wounds – must've gotten into a lot of fights! _Move!_"

At the sound of her yelling, all of the children (Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny) came out of the house to see what was going on – all of the adults were at work, excepting Remus Lupin and Sirius, who were discussing further motives while feeding Buckbeak.

"Please Mum, can't we keep it?" Fred pleaded.

"Certainly not Fred!"

"But it must be okay, tame, if it Apparated here?"

"Don't be silly now George, perhaps animals don't follow these spells. They were meant for Muggles and Wizards!"

"If it's so dangerous why hasn't it bitten our hands off yet?"

At the commotion Remus came outside, and when his eyes fell on the wolf, he whispered, "Bloody hell! It can't be!"

The twins dived as Mrs. Weasley shot more jinxes and curses at the wolf, which nimbly dodged each, until it stumbled on its hurt leg. As another bolt of light shot at it, Remus jumped in front of the wolf and shot the counter curse back, then kneeled by the wolf.

"Now really Remus!" Mrs. Weasley shouted indignantly, "We all know your partial to wolves, but really… step aside! I will not having this – this beast hurting any of the children!"

"Mum, we're not children!" the four Weasley kids whined. Harry and Hermione had no comment, too focused on the wolf, which was currently licking Remus' face in obvious gratitude.

"Molly please," said Remus gently, looking strained, "you've no idea. You mustn't hurt her! If you do there _will_ be consequences."

"Remus after all these years… you've lost your mind."

"No, Molly, I assure you, I've not. If you could just get Sirius–"

"STUPEFY!" A bright red jet of light hit the wolf squarely in the chest.

Sirius, in the doorway, had just come out as Molly stunned the wolf, which had gone completely limp on the ground, hardly breathing, eyelids fluttering.

He looked furious, "MOLLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Molly, exasperated said, "And why are you and Remus so sure it's a 'her'?"

"I dunno mum, why don't you check?"

"Honestly George, you just had to say that?"

"Sorry mum, reflex."

"Because, Molly," Sirius said in the deadly quiet voice he used when truly angry, "that is not a wolf."

"What are you talking about Sirius? Honestly, you've been locked up too long…"

"No, Molly, Sirius spoke the truth. This isn't a wolf." Remus looked down at the prone figure, and pointed the wand over her heart, "_Ennervate_"

The wolf stirred, though weakly, and nuzzled Remus' hand. Sirius hurried over to the wolf's side.

"Oh, Remus! What trouble has she gotten into? I – I'm sorry to see her like this."

Mrs. Weasley, angry now, puffed "Will one of you explain this?"

Remus nodded carelessly, "Do you feel like you could–"

The wolf nuzzled him again, and slowly grew. Something fell heavily to the ground, and everyone noticed for the first time that a small bag was tied to the wolf's tail.

In the place of the wolf, a beautiful lady now stood. She looked like she was in her late twenties, though truthfully she was only a couple years younger than Remus and Sirius (putting her at 33). She had fluffy, light-as-air gold hair, and the same bright blue eyes as the wolf had. She was slightly pale, like Remus, and wearing deep blue robes, which were frayed and had claw marks torn through them. Blood seeped from her arms, and from the area right under her neck, and from some deep scratches on her legs, and other marks.

She looked exhausted, and weakened from the stunning spell. Remus and Sirius both gently gripped one of her arms, pulling her up. Fred stooped over, and gave her the small bag. She took it, hands shaking slightly, and smiled at him. This showed her sharper-than-average teeth. Fred also shied away from her hands, as her nails were an inch long and sharp, pointed to a tip.

"'Ello Remus, Sirius. Harry." Harry blushed when she spoke his name in her soft, angelic voice, "Molly, why'd you try to kill me?"

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she'd been the one who was stupefied, "You – you can't be! Rumored – rumored that… No! You just can't be here!"

The lady smiled faintly, showing off her fangs again. She brushed some hair out of her face, showing some slightly pointed ear tips. The kids were starting to connect her to somebody… "Well I am here Molly. I've heard of you from dear Remus here. And Harry, dear, so good to see you. And… Ron? Hermione? Fred and George? Ginny?" she guessed.

She stepped forward gently, and extended a hand to Harry. With her arm stretched, he could see where the flesh was torn a bit about her elbow, explaining why the wolf limped.

Harry, looking slightly afraid, said "Who are you, and how do you know us?"

She laughed – a rather pretty sound – and said gently, squeezing Harry's shoulders with a wince of her own, "Oh Harry, you look just like James… but you have Lily's eyes…"

"Did you know my parents?"

"Why yes Harry, haven't Sirius and Remus told you the stories? I'm Esmeralda Lupin."

"Oh," Ron said, connecting the obvious, somewhat, "are you Lupin's wife? That'd explain the… the…"

"The wolfish features Ron?" Esmeralda said, "No. Anyone else piece it together? Hermione?"

Everyone jumped, for Hermione, standing behind Esmeralda, had gotten a look of dawning on her face, but Esmeralda couldn't have known that... could she have?

Hermione nodded timidly, "Esmeralda Lupin… I've heard that before. In… our third year! Yes! First, early on, Professor McGonagall had told me, after taking a test, 'Well done, Miss Granger, you remind me of the best student Hogwarts ever had… Esmeralda Lupin.' I then looked up the name – your name – and found you had made a discovery relating to the wolfsbane potion, adding honey to make the drinkers sweeter and gentler as a wolf, and to help it taste better. You had also managed to start Hogwarts when you were only nine. And I couldn't help but think if you were related to Lupin… Harry, we've finally solved the mystery of the lady in your photos!"

"Oh – what? Oh yeah… That lady who showed up on my first Christmas picture… Hogwarts Graduation… mum and dad's wedding… You were Maid of Honor!"

"I know Harry," Hermione said excitedly, "and she was so much more! I've heard stories… and _she_ was the wolf guarding Hogwarts from Dementors that year! She was the lady Lupin was talking to in his Office all the time!"

Esmeralda smiled slightly, "Indeed I was Hermione. Of course, Dumbledore didn't want me showing who I really was in front of the students… they'd get curious, wonder if I'm a registered animagus… which I'm not. Actually, I was the one who inspired James, Sirius, and… _him_… to become animagi. I was also the one who did all the research for the Marauders Map – though I chose not to be a marauder myself. I do have some interesting stories of myself… but those are for another time, as you can see, I'm exhausted and rather beaten down. It's dangerous to attempt my new job under the full moon… highly dangerous. I don't recommend it at all."

Remus walked back up beside her, "Esmeralda we'll have time for stories later, let's get you some rest and care."

He steadied her and they walked inside. Sirius followed, a dazed look upon his face.

Mrs. Weasley stared at the children, "Well? Nothing to see here! Get back inside!"

"But mum," Ron started weakly, "It isn't every day that a pretty woman-animagus that just happens to be related to our werewolf-professor from our third year just shows up! That was _definitely_ something to see."

"EVERYONE IN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Life Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This one is really long, so brace yourselves for Esmeralda's life story.

**NEW NOTE AT END!**

...

Esmeralda slept for the rest of that day, and until right before dinner of the next. Nothing had changed really, all of the "children" were still there, and the only adults left were Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus, as something had backfired in the Ministry.

They were all fairly quiet, for they had had an unspoken agreement not to talk, it seemed, as if when they did, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius would break out in a fight about Esmeralda. Even the kids stayed quiet.

The silence continued as they all sat down to dinner, and Esmeralda walked in the room, looking – still – exhausted, and she had a hair brush running through her already fluffy and sleek hair. She had changed into a set of blood red robes, which had been in the small bag she had with her.

"Oh! Esmeralda, dear, you're awake! I'll conjure up a place for you – right there." Mrs. Weasley squeaked, as a new place was set out in-between Remus and Sirius, and ushered her forward to the seat.

Esmeralda practically fell into her seat, taken off guard by Mrs. Weasley's hurry.

"Really, Molly, it – it's alright. You don't have to try to be all over kindly to me to try to make up for trying to kill me yesterday."

"Of – of course, dear, you – you wouldn't want that. Just, if Dumbledore knew how I had reacted… But – but how did you know that I was doing that?"

Esmeralda blushed slightly, bringing a little color to her pale face, "Oh – you… you don't know about that… do you… Er, Sirius, Remus… haven't you told them anything at all about… those days? About me?"

This caused the two men to flush, and Remus mumbled, "We never had a time appropriate to bring it up, really…"

Esmeralda smiled, "Well, now seems a perfect time to clear that nonsense up. I'm sure you kids would really like to know who I am… Best not to leave you all in the dark. Yesterday, everything Hermione and Harry said were true. I'm flattered McGonagall said I was the best Hogwarts ever had… but I guess that is true, really. But to make it all clear let's start at the beginning – My parents firstly.

"My father was Remus' uncle – our dads were brothers. My mom – well, the only thing you'd know about her is one of her distant aunts – your Professor Trelawney? Yeah, the old bat is related to me," she added at the looks of shock on the students' faces, "But trust me, I have no desire to see her… catch up on family… Well, they both died when I wasn't even a year old. So I went to live with my aunt and uncle – Remus' parents – who also happened to be my god parents. Remus and Sirius are both two years older than me… and by an odd stroke of luck, I share Remus' birthday. March tenth, 1960 and 1962. We grew up very close to each other, practically best friends.

"But then that horrible day happened… Remus was four. I was two. (Yes, he was really four) I had already shown signs of rare magical ability, especially after this one time, out of the street, a Muggle had been rude to me and slapped me, and while I cried from the pain, and, probably anger, his hair burst into flames. So… back to that day… my uncle had insulted Fenrir Greyback.

"So, once, in the dead of night, Greyback attacked Remus. We were in the same room, and when I saw Greyback attack him, I was horrified. Even though I was a toddler, I knew what this meant. When Greyback started to back off, and I saw what he had done… I was furious. But Greyback seemed that he wanted more than to hurt and infect Remus – he now wanted to kill him. So I did a very stupid and brave thing – I jumped in front of Remus. Greyback, seeing the change in targets, and in target size, stumbled and merely grazed my upper right arm with only his top teeth. Then he heard noises down stares as I crumpled in shock – he heard my aunt and uncle coming up, worried of what they were hearing. Greyback fled.

"We were rushed to St. Mungo's – yet while Remus was diagnosed with lycanthropy, I was only deduced to be a half-werewolf. I wouldn't transform, but I could be ill during the full moon, my ears, nails, and teeth were pointed, my senses sharpened… and I had a newfound love of hardly cooked meats. Something that I found out later was, however, that I could also understand canine animals, including wolves. I could also understand werewolves clearly. And I guess that somehow vice-versa also worked, they could understand me. And later on, nearly by accident, I learned how to become an animagus, my form being, as you've seen, a large, white wolf. I also somehow managed to get into Hogwarts when I was nine. That's my childhood.

"At school, both Remus and I kept each other's secrets. They were hard to keep sometimes though. To keep it secret that Remus was a werewolf – and I half, for that matter – was difficult indeed. Especially since his friends and enemies kept snooping. Eventually, in our second year… there was a slight accident, leading the other _Marauders_ to find out about the lycanthropy that affected us. But, of course, that was one end of the bargain. I helped conceal Remus if he helped conceal me."

"But what would you need concealing for," Ginny said, "you already said you didn't change."

Esmeralda nodded sadly, "_Exactly!_ What did I need to be concealed for? Well, as I said before, your Professor Trelawney is a distant great-aunt of mine. Well, it seemed, I had been genetically given the 'Inner Eye'. I was a Seer. I told more prophecies than Sybill ever could've dreamed of. But that one power of second sight affected me strangely – strangely indeed. When gripped in a trance, my eyes would shine a light, misty mint-green. My voice would not grow harsh like Sybill's, but light and airy, hardly changing, yet holding unmistakable power that could cause undeniable fear. That, at least, was how Remus described it. I would not remember. But every-time I predicted something, it seemed that my body and/or mind didn't want me to. I would have a spaz-like fit. Jerking around, losing muscle control, my brain trying to retake control, you see, it'd frighten people. Even those who knew what the hell was happening. And if everyone at school heard my prophecies, they'd go mad with the power of trying to decipher them. So Remus would gag me with something, and hide me whenever I could feel it coming. It did help that all of the Professors knew of our conditions. (She even joined the slug club for being, as professor Slughorn said, "The first ever lycanthropic seer ever to be recorded! Extraordinary!") So we had an… interesting… school life. So really, _that_ was my childhood. _Our_ childhood.

"After Remus and I graduated from school, we stayed near the Potters for support. Of course… we were quite poor. Some wizards were suspicious of me when I said I was half-werewolf, and wouldn't give me a chance to say that I was completely stable. So… James and Lily were quite a bit of help for us. We lived together – Remus and I – thinking it would save some money if we lived together.

"But then after the…" Her voice faltered and she went into silence, blinking tears out of her eyes, "I – I remember your first birthday Harry."

Harry blushed as she spoke of him, giving him a teary smile as Remus squeezed her arm gently in comfort, "Remus and I stopped by. I stayed for a while, he left early. I watched you and that little broom… it made me forget about Voldemort being so powerful at the moment."

The Weasleys flinched when she said the name, and Hermione's eyes flashed with indescribable emotion, while Harry said, "See? She says it too!" before Esmeralda could continue, face slightly red, "and then… you know… Lily and James died… and then Sirius 'murdered' all those people. Y'know, I've always found that a bit odd. I mean, I know Sirius can be a git sometimes – yes Sirius, I _do_ remember our _fifth year_," she gave him a playful shove but her eyes flashed dangerously, and Fred asked, "What happened in your fifth year?" but his question was ignored, "I didn't think Sirius could pull off a mass-murder just like that. It just… wasn't him. But I haven't voiced these feelings until about… two years back."

"Oh," George interrupted, "did Remus tell you about what Sirius said then?"

Esmeralda smiled slightly, "No. No, he didn't. I was _there._ Hermione must've forgotten to mention – I was with Remus, as a human, watching the Marauder's Map with him. I turned back into a wolf, and managed to freeze that tree. Sirius recognized me, even as a wolf. He – he hadn't forgotten. But if he was afraid of what Remus would say when he saw him… he was _terrified_ of what I would think. It didn't ease his heart when I dropped into a hunting crouch and started growling, do you remember that? He looked as though he were to piss in his pants! That was nearly enough for revenge from the fifth year."

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FIFTH YEAR?" Fred and George bellowed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal! Esmeralda, as soon as she had become friends with James, Sirius, and Peter, developed a small crush on Sirius. What girl hadn't? I swear, the stack of _stuff_ he'd get on Valentine's Day… _honestly_. James'd go ballistic each year! But Sirius hardly knew Esmeralda existed until our fifth year, when she turned thirteen, and simply _blossomed_. When we walked into our normal compartment on the Hogwarts Express, James, Sirius, and Peter all went slack jawed, and started to ask why I hadn't told them I'd gotten a girlfriend. Then they noticed the wolfish characteristics, and realized who they were gawking at, and that she was completely free. Even Snape did a double take with her that year, and was considerably nicer to her. But I have to say, whenever Esmeralda wasn't around, James and Sirius would fight over her. Finally Peter reminded them that she _did_ like Sirius. They started dating in the fifth year, breaking the hearts of Sirius' many fan girls.

"But then – right around February, I can't remember if it was before or after they became animagi, Esmeralda walked onto the grounds and saw Sirius passionately kissing another girl. Esmeralda was furious and heartbroken. Of us four Marauders, she'd only speak to me. She wouldn't even call the rest by their names, she'd only use 'Padfoot', 'Prongs', and 'Wormtail'. For the rest of the year, she only sat at the other three House tables, and slept in their Common Rooms, as she still had beds in each. She did, however, have a Gryffindor schedule, but had it changed a week later to Hufflepuff. We'd watch her at lunch sometimes sitting next to Snape and laughing at the jokes he told her."

"Severus was nice to me!" Esmeralda said heatedly, "He had stopped teasing me, and it was really quite nice when we dated that one month in the sixth year–"

"YOU DATED SNAPE?" all of the current students excepting Hermione shouted. She, instead, smiled, and retaliated, "See? If Esmeralda dated him he can't be all bad!"

Esmeralda smiled warmly at her, "He wasn't rotten to the core Hermione. Lily was my best friend during my fifth and sixth years, and we hung out with Severus a lot. But I broke up with him after that month because he started teasing Remus again. And, Remus forgot to mention, I did see some Gryffindors in the fifth year. I played chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and of course, I stayed over once a month that year, during the full moon.

"But anyways, enough about that. Back to the present, and after James and Lily were – were murdered. I actually dropped by during Harry's second birthday – making sure the Dursleys weren't killing him. When Vernon shoved me out, however, I had to make an excuse to be able to drop in regularly – see, I hadn't yet started a good job. So I offered to become the personal sitter for Harry. I asked for what Muggles must think is very little pay. Now they could take out their son whenever they wanted and I could watch Harry and make sure he was getting treated well by _someone_. Merlin's beard! When I had come in on the first day he ran away, and when I found him hiding in the little room under the stairs, he started crying and said, 'Uncle and Aunt said not to go near visitors or I'll get punished!' But I don't suppose you'll remember those times Harry, you were awful young.

"Anyways… one night, when Harry was about… four… the Dursleys came home and saw me up in their kid's 'second room' with Harry, I was reading him a book, that _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and he was smiling… guess they didn't like to see him smile… But what really drove them over the edge was when they asked me about the book… and saw my wand… they fired me. I had pulled it out and held it out, and Petunia screeched 'If you use that awful thing I'll report you to the authorities.' Well, I didn't like being threatened, so I jabbed it in her face, and my dear wand emitted honey-colored sparks, and I shouted 'I'll not be threatened in this house Petunia, I am here to be with Harry so he doesn't grow up miserable! How dare you treat the son of Lily and James Potter like this!' and she stammered 'You knew them?' and I yelled back 'They were some of my closest friends and you treat them like trash! Harry should be with me right now, but the Ministry does not seem to think that a half-werewolf is a responsible godmother! He should be rid of you!'"

Harry looked appalled, "Godmother? But – I never knew that…"

Esmeralda smiled, "I was the closest female friend of James and Lily. When you were sent to the Dursleys and not to me, I asked why, and I may not have done so very politely. The minister said that as a half-werewolf I could harm you or bring you up wrong. Codswallop I say. Honestly! Harry, you would be much better off right now if the Ministry had let me take you in.

"But when I was fired, I had also finally managed to get a job with St. Mungo's. I was a certified Healer, and one of the best. I remained at St. Mungo's for about eight or nine years, and then became an Auror for nearly three years… It wasn't until about June, Harry, that I got the job I'm doing now.

"Minister called me in himself, oh Fudge… he's completely mental. Said I did a good job when I was a guard at Hogwarts… did a good job keeping 'that awful beast' at bay… I think he meant you Remus… He offered me a position of safety. He said he despised werewolves and the danger they placed on our quaint little Ministry. Said he didn't believe Dumbledore but wanted to be careful. He was worried that Dumbledore might employ werewolves to come after him. Since he is so close to Remus. So he said to me 'Esmeralda Lupin… I want to dispose of your kind. I want werewolves blasted off the face of the earth. They're no good for us humans, can't hold a job, dangerous, bloodthirsty.' He seemed to call me both 'werewolf' and 'human' as if he wanted to let me know he acknowledged me being a werewolf, but that he didn't blame me for it. 'So I have a job for you. You've been amazing as a Healer and Auror… so you can do this. Because you can communicate with werewolves, you can calm them if necessary. I want you to catch, kidnap, and apprehend werewolves so we can send them to Azkaban, or, if need be, kill them. You are granted full immunity in this, nobody will harm you if you take this job, and you will get an even thousand galleons a month.' I was shocked. So much money! More than I've ever had! He seemed to think I didn't like the conditions and said 'You will be respected as a high level of authority. You are completely in charge of anything that has to do with werewolves. You can write a book about them as well, everyone will know who you are, you can stand as part of the jury in Wizard Court if you want to… You can tutor students at Hogwarts about the dangers of werewolves. And nobody can question your actions. Do we have a deal? Oh yes, and you may also keep the titles of Healer and Auror.' I agreed, a plan already forming in my head. But he wasn't done 'And your biggest priority is to apprehend or – wait – kill – Remus Lupin, a friend of Dumbledore's.'"

Everyone looked slightly alarmed. A grim expression had come over Esmeralda's face. Mrs. Weasley was shaking with what seemed to be a mixture of anger and fear.

"So is that what you came here to do?" She squealed, "Apprehend – wait, no – _kill_ Remus?" She had gone red in the face.

Esmeralda, on the other hand, put her mug down. She seemed to have flushed slightly. She rose from her chair (which creaked slightly) and everyone went dead quiet as she put her hands down with a _thud_ in front of her on the table, she seemed to be part animal now – her hair bristled with fury and her back was slightly arched, she peered at Mrs. Weasley with her sharp blue eyes which seemed to give an unnatural glow, and she spoke with a deadly calm, "Damn, Molly, I didn't think you were that stupid. Hell no. HELL NO!" She rose to a roar for a second, then sunk back into the dark calm, "What do you take me for? A traitorous idiot? I'm not one Molly. I've turned this little _job_ against Fudge. Now I know how much Fudge is willing to do to get rid of werewolves, and if not for this job, both Remus _and_ I would be in trouble."

"But that's just it Esmeralda!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "You don't seem to care what this job has gotten you into! Oh, it's all about the gold, isn't it? You'd _love_ gold! You've always been poor! Poorer than us! But what you don't seem to realize is that what you basically did is like – like me signing a contract saying I'll kill anyone who loves Muggles! I'd be doing Arthur in!"

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Esmeralda roared back, but she did not sink back into a calm, she went on talking a bit louder than normal, and a bit fast. "I've been working my part here protecting and helping werewolves Molly! I've created an undetectable safe house, one quite alike this one enchantment wise, to which I am Secret Keeper, that already had five werewolves – two of them children – hiding in it! I've been keeping them safe from the Ministry and giving them my improved wolfsbane potion every month, teaching them how to get on with life and blend in, and how not to mention crucial things when trying to get a job! And to those well-known werewolves I've found, how to change your appearance and lead new lives! But above all, what I've been doing is not trying to kill, but _protect_ Remus! If it weren't for this job we wouldn't know about Fudge's actions against us werewolves! I've been spouting all sorts of lies about Remus right now, so while he is actually quite safe for the time being, if I'm found out it'll be straight to Azkaban for me! And they'll have hell of a time catching Remus if that does happen! Dumbledore has approved of what I've been doing, and I've taken it as a side task for the Order! I'm doing more than anyone right now, being I have clearance to do anything in the Ministry! Even Lucius Malfoy respects me! And it isn't like rounding up werewolves is fun – it's…"

She stopped talking, her face looking quite stricken as she sunk back into her chair and buried her face in her hands, "It's starting to affect me! I've been surrounded by five werewolves for most of my time recently! And every full moon, I get even more ill! If I continue this up… watching my own kind in pain while experiencing similar pain myself… I'll crack!" She sobbed.

Mrs. Weasley seemed horrified, she had gone completely white, and was still trembling slightly.

Both Ginny and Hermione reacted to this odd event first, and got up and walked around the table to Esmeralda, patting her back and whispering soothingly. Ron tilted his chair back and muttered, "Females" while Harry simply was trying to soak everything she had said in.

He truly had no memory of her coming to watch him.

Hermione and Ginny each grabbed one of Esmeralda's arms gingerly, and Hermione said, "That's it. It's been a long day, you're tired. Let's go outside and take a breather."

"I'll put on some tea." Ginny added.

"I'm really sorry about this whole ordeal Remus," Mrs. Weasley started, looking quite untroubled, "I never knew how sensitive she was–"

"Oh really?" Remus said, standing and speaking a bit louder than normal, "Didn't know, eh? Maybe because you never let her finish anything and start attacking with violence or words before she can finish? Like how you nearly killed her with that stunning spell straight in the chest while she was that weak? Or now, when you decided to 'straighten her up'? I'm amazed that you didn't know something about her – you seemed like best friends!" he said coldly. The way he acted while angry was actually quite similar to the way Esmeralda had displayed her anger. They both seemed to grow in size and power, as if they had shed an innocent looking skin to reveal the power underneath.

He then turned his back on the room, and said quietly, "I'm going to feed Buckbeak." "Remus–" Mrs. Weasley started, but it was too late, he was gone.

"Infuriating! Simply infuriating! Those two…" but at the look on Sirius's, Harry's, Ron's, Fred's, and George's faces, she stopped midsentence and said, "But… I do guess I was being a bit prejudiced."

Only the girls and Remus seemed to know of Esmeralda's whereabouts for the next couple days while she recovered. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley would be standing outside the door, and she could swear she heard Esmeralda's voice, but when she came in, trying to apologize, she would be gone. And the conversations would suddenly stop too, especially if the room was inhabited only by Sirius and Remus (or at least, it would seem that way, for she would always turn into a wolf and squeeze into small unseen-spaces, or if Harry was there, he'd give her the invisibility cloak) and she stopped turning up for dinner. Finally, Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it any longer. She was cleaning the dishes and had gone to the drawing room, where she could plainly hear everyone's voices, though slightly muffled.

"Come on Esmeralda! Will you please do it for us?" (Ginny)

"Yes, _please_, Remus and Sirius keep talking about how you're such a great singer! Says you've got the voice of an angel!" (George)

"Well, actually, there was this accident involving myself – as an Auror I had taken side-projects as an Unspeakable – and there was this incident involving a gem of life, and a stone of beauty, and the magic was transferred to my vocal chords. It's actually rather confusing, really, but let's just leave it at this: my singing and voice in general can be rather influencing if I use it accordingly." (Esmeralda)

"Wow that's so _amazing!_ Can we hear you sing!?" (Hermione)

"As long as you don't overwhelm them, they ought to be fine." (Remus)

"Alright! Alright! Just give me a second!" (Esmeralda)

Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it any longer. She'd watch this. She raised her wand and performed a Disillusionment Charm on herself, she suddenly blended into the meager house furnishings. She cracked open the door just wide enough to get in. But unfortunately…

"Why is that door open?" Harry asked, aware of the slight creak.

"I bet it's Kreacher trying to sneak in. I'll go see," said Sirius bitterly.

Mrs. Weasley hovered by the old, dusty couch. Sitting across from them in a plush, silver and green chair was Esmeralda, her eyes closed and, it seemed, deeply in thought.

Once Sirius came back her eyes flicked open for a second before they shut again, and she began to sing. There were no words, just pitches, just a long "Ah," as they could describe it. In the start, none of them could have said there was anything spectacular about it, except that Remus and Sirius were on the edge of their seats, soaking it in. As the pitches started weaving up and down, as if she was sowing together a web, they all felt pulled to her. Her eyes were barely opened, and suddenly an unnerving power came into her throbbing song. It seemed so full of emotion, and of _life!_

"Wow, Esmeralda," Ron said when she stopped, eyes still closed, "Are you sure you aren't part Veela?"

Esmeralda laughed, "I'm not sure that's a compliment Ron. I've never really fancied Veela… ruddy brats they are…"

Ron blushed to his ears.

When no one else spoke – they all merely looked dazed and serene – Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold it in any longer, "My dear girl that was excellent!" Ginny and Harry gave yelps and fell out of their seats, Hermione jumped, and Ron looked absolutely alarmed.

Esmeralda, however, reacted differently: though her face showed shock, she did not act without grace. She twisted in her seat and with a rather loud _pop_ Disapparated.

Sirius swore loudly, "You just don't get it do you Molly? I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong, but… don't you know how to deal with a frightened animal?"

Remus tensed beside him, and Mrs. Weasley shed the charm.

Sirius continued at the confused look in Mrs. Weasley's eye, "When you scare or upset an animal – pardon this example Remus, I must assume that the reason you and Esmeralda act this way is because of… you know! Well, anyways, if you do that to an animal – especially a fair, innocent one like her," both Remus and Hermione raised their eyebrows, "yeah… you don't go and corner 'em. They now view you as a threat, and will retreat, making them more upset and scared. But if you wait patiently – let them roam a little – they'll come back to you. So just leave her be a while longer… she'll come back. I swear she doesn't hold grudges, she's very gentle. My point is, no matter how long it takes – wait for her."

Suddenly they heard a crash and a bang, and Mrs. Black started screaming. They ran into the hall. Sirius wrestled the drapes shut while Remus grabbed ahold of Esmeralda, who was clutching the banister with a wild and distant look in her eyes.

Remus's voice was hushed, "What's wrong?"

She grabbed her forehead, feeling a slight, angry pulse, "N-Nothing. Just… need to… go outside…" And she walked out the front door.

"Well." Sirius whispered, "That was odd."

Outside, Esmeralda sat on a bench a little ways down the street, "That's odd…" she whispered, "I could've sworn someone called for me…"

And then it came. A bright, silvery, snake. It spoke was a long drawling voice, but it sounded shaky and worried, "I seek you… owner of our Star. Star brings us notes written of you… says you were a renowned Healer once… we need you… it's urgent. We shall fill you in later… bring Star."

The patronus vanished. Esmeralda ran back.

She explained about the patronus and said, "Please, you must trust me!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a little shutter, "I do trust you… but what is this about the Malfoys?"

She grimaced, "You see… A few years back… I found myself in a bit of a rough spot. I was lost, and in animagus form, and starving. I was dazed… wandering… and it was really hot under my fur… and the next thing I knew, I was lying on a green and silver cushion, in Malfoy Manor, still a wolf. I heard arguing, and the next second I saw Draco walking in, looking disgruntled, and holding a silver saucer full of milk. He saw that I was awake, and almost smiled. He put the dish down, and watched me lap it up… He scratched me behind my ear and spoke to me 'Sorry about the noise… Father really likes you… because you're pure white… and a predator… But Mother thinks you'll be too dangerous… I want you to stay… you remind me of that guard-wolf from last year… warding off dementors… I think Dumbledore called her Moon… So…' he smiled then, 'I'll call you Star.' And so it begun. Draco convinced to let me stay as a pet… and a guardian. Every so often I go back. They love me. They have no idea I'm an animagus."

But it was Remus who spoke the next question, "But… that's dangerous… if they found out…"

Esmeralda shook her head, "I think it'll be okay. When the time comes… and it may be soon… they'll know. Dumbledore approves. He thinks that 'Star' will win over the Malfoys… bring them to our side. And I've been passing on information to Dumbledore as an inside witch. But… something's wrong… I need to help them. But I won't go… if you three think I shouldn't."

Before anyone else, Mrs. Weasley said, "If Albus thinks it's a good idea… sure." Esmeralda rushed forward and hugged her, "Oh Molly! Thank you!" Then she ran to the backyard, and they heard a loud _crack_.

**AN: I would just like to say that Esmeralda Lupin had trouble with her Sorting, and that was because of her multiple personalities and young age. Therefore, after discussing her options with Dumbledore, he gave her over to ALL of the Houses. She had a bed in each House, could get into each House, and the only reason she was more often a Gryffindor was because she wanted to stay close to Remus, she was very shy. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dying Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This one is long, but if you like that kind of thing... probably not as long as the last one though.

...

Esmeralda had Apparated right into the Manor grounds, and turned into her wolf form. In her teeth she held a note she had conjured before she had Disapparated. She ran up to the door, and whined, pawing at it with deadly claws sheathed. When there was no answer, she dropped the note for a second and let out a long, mournful howl, then snatched it up again. The door opened and Narcissa appeared, looking paler than normal.

"Ah… Star… come in dear…"

Esmeralda scampered in, and found herself facing Lucius, and Narcissa came in front of her too.

"Lucius… take the note!"

Lucius bent over and took the note, and read aloud, "Dear Malfoys… Do you trust Star completely? Answer to her now."

Lucius's eyes narrowed, "This sounds very suspicious. What if this is a trap?" "Lucius we have no other place to turn to! I say yes, I trust Star and her mysterious owner too, if she can help Draco!" "Fine… yes, I trust her."

Esmeralda morphed back into her human form. Lucius seemed troubled but Narcissa did not. Narcissa hugged Esmeralda, "Oh thank you… an animagus… and a healer…" But Lucius stood firm, "She's Esmeralda Lupin. A half-werewolf in the Order. I know her. She works with Fudge. I was a friend of hers at school."

Esmeralda nodded, "I've never done you any harm Lucius. I've done nothing to harm you… your family… ever. I feel as though I am part of your family… like a Godmother almost… I've done all in my power to protect you Lucius!"

"That is not the issue now Esmeralda… we need your help. If you will help… you did come." "What is it Lucius?"

Narcissa swooned, "It's Draco, Esmeralda! Please… please help…" Esmeralda nodded curtly, and they all went upstairs.

On the way up, Esmeralda found out that Lucius had angered Voldemort. Voldemort in turn decided that he would seek out his family for punishment. He vowed to make their lives miserable. So he struck early that day. He snuck into their house, and created a magical vapor that was poisonous.

Draco had been the only one home. He had been the only one to breathe it in. And now, he was dying.

"It's a good thing you have me. Not many Healers would be able to help by now, but thanks to my exploits as an Auror…" She filled in the worried parents about her unique singing talents. "I've tried it in my howling, but it isn't quite as good. But I can use my voice to induce sleep, act as a painkiller, cause various emotions and… if used properly… I believe it to be able to push the boundaries of life – in other words, heal."

She stepped into a room. The walls were a horizontally stringed green, black, and silver. A large, draped bed with green veils took up much of the room. On the walls there were plastered photos of family, and of the Slytherin Quidditch team. There was even one of her wolf form. She thought that was sweet.

She was disturbed by the stillness in the youngest Malfoy, and the way he was barely breathing.

She closed her eyes, and started to sing. She raised her pitch higher to a loud, melodious note. It sounded as if her singing rebounded off the walls, ricocheting off of everything until it hit their ears. The power of her singing was so powerful, it seemed that the entire house was shaking.

"…Mother…?" "Draco!" Narcissa rushed to the bed.

Esmeralda turned to Lucius, "That's the best I can do right now Lucius. I'll be back every day for a session, and I'll try and use some antidotes. He's going to need a lot of–" "Stop."

Esmeralda blinked, "What is it Lucius?" He wrung his hands, "The Dark Lord is very angry with us. Draco and Narcissa aren't safe." "I can offer you all the protection possible Lucius! I owe you that much for your hospitality and friendship, at least." "No! No, Narcissa won't leave me. She just won't. But… I won't risk Draco. You must take him in, you must protect him. He needs to be taken away from the Dark Arts… and you work at the Order. I know that with them you can protect him. And it'll be easier on you to take care of him in your home. I know you're also being protected by the Ministry. Would you please… protect our son? He's grown terribly fond of Star."

Esmeralda smiled and hugged him, "Of course Lucius! I'll make sure Draco's safe. But it is okay if he stays at the Order's headquarters for a brief time…? I'm not quite done there." "Of course. The Dark Lord may come here at any moment, it simply is not safe here. Could you…?" "Yes. We can go now. Draco isn't fit to do Side-Along-Apparation so…"

Esmeralda walked over to Draco's bedside, and held out her wand over him. He started to shrink, and white fur sprouted all over his body, and his clothes were gone. Esmeralda had transfigured him into a wolf pup.

"I'm faster than a normal wolf. And if someone sees me, this way, no one will question me. It'd be different if some random Muggle saw a wolf dragging a kid off into a forest."

But before she changed, she waved her wand again, and a ruby ear piece and emerald ring appeared. She gave the ring to Narcissa and fastened the piece to her left ear, "Press hard on the gem, and speak to it. I'll hear you. Tell me where you are and what you need. I'll send you a patronus – mine's a fox – and see what I can do." And at that, she morphed back into the large white wolf, and picked up the wolf pup that was Draco by the scruff.

"Thank you so much Sta-Esmeralda." Narcissa whispered.

Esmeralda looked up, she knew what this must mean to the worried parents. She nodded, and leapt out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I had a choice now: A REALLY long one... or a normal-sized one and a short one. So I chose the latter... sorry if that makes you mad...

...

There were loud thumping noises coming from the door leading to the backyard. It was two in the morning. Remus thumped down the stairs, Sirius behind him. Of course, the werewolf had trouble sleeping sometimes. Sirius however, had been woken up.

Sirius slumped forward sleepily on the door, "Shut up you stupid animal! Sheesh, Remus, what is it? I don't think squirrels are that damn loud."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Sirius… you're being no help." He pushes Sirius out of the way and pulls open the door.

There, with white fur matted with dirt and leaves, stood a white she-wolf and what looked like her pup.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Okay… I'd like to know about that pup once you change back… but God, you reek. How long and how far have you run?"

Esmeralda growled as Sirius went out and grabbed a hose, spraying her with it. When he stopped, she shook out her pelt, which was now white and glossy. She then turned back, holding the small pup in her arms.

She glared at her cousin and friend, "I swear, if I wasn't holding him, I'd kill you both right now. Sirius for spraying me and calling me a 'stupid animal' and a 'squirrel', Remus for saying that I smell."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What's with the pup? Or is that a stupid question?"

Esmeralda smirked, "Well… I'll hold back from saying it this time… just 'cause your my cousin… But you know I said there was an emergency at the Malfoys'. See, they aren't working for Voldemort anymore. He's angry at Lucius, and is attacking his family. So he's attacked already and he's poisoned Draco… Lucius is going into hiding and Narcissa's going with him… but they want Draco to stay with me, so I can heal him and, I don't know, let him go to school… Raise him, like. I don't care though, Lucius is my friend – you both should know that, at least – so the least I can do for him – especially after saving my life – is help his son. And besides, Draco loves me! I'm like… an older sister, or a cousin to him. Or a pet really. I've got it covered." Sirius shrugged and Remus nodded.

Remus smiled kindly and put a hand on his exhausted cousin's shoulder, "Need anything?"

Esmeralda smiled, "Firstly… you know the spell. I can't do it, I need to carry him. Oh yeah – and you two need to tell the others this: Until Draco is ready to meet me, I will be staying as a wolf. I want you to call me a different name – Not Moon, not Star, just something. I don't care what. Well, if you need to talk to me, say 'Come here' whatever you name me. And Sirius – tell the teens that they are not to mess with Draco. He's ill, and I'll make sure he behaves. Maybe now that he isn't influenced by his parents… he'll get better." "Ok" "Ok"

Esmeralda smiled, these two were the only guys she would trust with her life. She did acknowledge her doubts of Lucius and Severus.

Sirius smiled wistfully, "How about we call you… Angel?" which got Esmeralda to roll her eyes.

Remus ignored them both, "Okay, whatever. So, you need me to do the spell?"

Esmeralda shrugged, "Yeah, but wait. Where is he going to sleep? I mean… we're all spread out through the house. Remus and I already share a room. Sure, he can sleep with Harry and Ron once he's better – but right now?"

Sirius's face became shadowed, "My mother loved her jewels and clothes. She had a walk-in closet. A few renovations and he'd be fine in there."

Esmeralda smiled kindly at him, "Get to it Black! Think you can handle it? Nothing fancy, just a bed and a bedside table. His mother had the decency to send his Trunk after me. It's outside. Think you're ready for Remodeling: London style?"

Sirius smiled and disappeared up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nope. Nada. Seriously don't.

**AN: Esmeralda, until she reveals herself to Draco, will be called "Star" in her wolf form.**

...

Early next morning, Draco woke up. His head spun. The last thing he remembered was… he couldn't remember anything of what happened, just seeing his mother.

He looked over, opening his eyes. It was not very bright, but he could see that the walls were green with a family crest stamped on it in several places. He sat up abruptly, recognizing the crest: The Black Family crest.

But then a wave of nausea and pain came over him, and he lowered himself slowly back down. He looked at the bedside table. There was a note.

_Dear Draco, this is the caretaker of Star writing. Your parents have left you in my care, but while I have some business to attend to, you are staying at the place of the Order of the Phoenix. Do not worry. I am a family friend, I knew your father at school. I have talked to the owner of Grimmauld Place and he, Sirius Black, your mother's cousin, is letting you stay. Some people from school are here, but they will behave, I swear. You are welcome here! Also, if you feel like people here aren't friendly company, I have a friend here who will be happy to be at your side! Also, if you ever feel threatened, say… fur to flesh! From… a friend._

Draco then sighed, sitting up more slowly. He looked, now, at the end of his bed. Fast asleep, curled around his feet, was the wolf, Star, or Moon. He leaned over, and scratched her behind the ear with a gentle smile on his face. Her big, bright, blue eyes opened, and she looked at him. She got up shaking out her fur from sleep, and tugged at the blankets.

Reluctantly, he got up, but staggered a little as his legs felt numb. Star stood there, coming up to his waist, supporting him slightly by pressing closely to his legs. He reached down slightly, petting her.

They made their way slowly down the stairs, Draco clutching the stair rail and keeping a hand on Star's head. He kept going down, hearing voices. He could recognize the voices… they made his heart beat faster. They belonged to people his father didn't like, and that his father had forced him to despise. Truthfully, he never wanted to hate the golden trio, his father had just put his hand down, wanting Draco to grow up like a respectable pureblood Slytherin son. He now feared what waited for him here – but he did have Star with him, and she was a very large wolf. That could help.

He walked into the kitchen. This is what he saw: seven red-heads, a bushy-haired girl, a lady with bright pink hair, a skinny man with long black hair – who he recognized as ex-convict Sirius Black, a pale, scarred man with brown hair in a ponytail – who he knew as his old Professor, Professor Lupin, and, finally, a short teenager with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and his signature lightning scar. He felt the blood drain from his face, he knew he was going to faint when he felt Star press up beside him, comforting him.

Everyone stopped talking as Draco walked in. A few sparks of anger or threats appeared in everyone's eyes, save Remus'. He just sighed, folded the _Daily_ _Prophet_, and said, "Good Morning, Draco. Sleep well? Please forgive everyone here, they all hold grudges, even Nymphadora Tonks, who has never met your family. Of course, you know everyone else here. So… welcome."

Draco's eyes filled with a wild fear, "You-You're a _werewolf_!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, that's old news, isn't it? Besides, you seem friendly enough with wolves. Like… Angel… there." He gave an accusatory glance at Sirius.

Star ran up to Remus and licked his hand. Draco looked confused, "You _know_ Star?"

Sirius waved his hand lazily, "Who doesn't? We know her as Angel, you, Lucius, and my cousin know her as Star, and the rest of Hogwarts knows her as Moon."

Draco looked appalled, and some of the teenagers had to stifle laughter, "She's _Moon_? Oh my God… if father knew…" Everyone flinched at him saying 'father.'

Ron stood angrily and yelled, "We don't give a damn about your father, Malfoy!" which made Star growl at him and his mother say, sharply, "Ron! Don't use that language!"

Draco paled even further. Star went up to him, licking his hand while glaring at Ron. Draco reached up, looking a little embarrassed, and mumbled, "I'm really sorry… I know you all don't like me, but I swear if I had acted any differently father would've gotten angry. He would've presented me to the Dark Lord as a slave. Or at least, that's what he threatened to… do…" His vision blurred slightly, and suddenly he got a horrible headache. But then he heard Star howling, and it came back.

Everyone looked unsettled, and slightly dazed, especially Remus. They all knew that Draco had nearly passed out, giving in to the toxins, and that Esmeralda – masquerading as Star – had put her voice to use even as a wolf.

Mrs. Weasley smiled nervously, "Come, dear, eat some breakfast! You're pitifully skinny, just bone!"

Star gave a humanlike nod, and Ginny tossed some bacon in the air. She leaped up and grabbed it, eating it like, well, a wolf. Everyone laughed at her antics. She wrestled with it on the floor, shredding it with her frighteningly powerful claws.

Sirius laughed, "I want to join in on _that_ fun!" he turned into the big, black dog. He leaped at her as she finished the bacon, and they started tousling. They batted at each other with their massive paws, and nibbled each other gently with their sharp teeth.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Remus, how long will this go on?"

Remus looked kindly at his battling cousin and friend, "Knowing them, Arthur, it could last days. But I bet, in the end, Angel will win because of her size, mind, and because Padfoot won't want to hurt her. But she'll fight dirty."

Fred leaned back, "This could take a while. Will you, George?" "Already ahead of you Fred. I'm getting the popcorn ready."


	6. Chapter 6: Old Feuds Don't Die Easy

Disclaimer: *punches wall* I WANT IT! PLEASE? Fine I don't have it. I don't own Harry Potter

**AN: Esmeralda, until she reveals herself to Draco, will be called "Star" in her wolf form. Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm thankful for Harry Potter! Are you thankful that I've got a new chapter for you? Here nacho5, MOAR! ;)**

...

It did indeed take a while. Nearly an hour, before Star managed to pin Sirius to the floor, panting. Everyone, save Draco, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, smiled and clapped enthusiastically. Sirius turned back into a human, head bowed in shame.

"Honestly, I should've seen that one coming. Remus, she's a bloody _fighter_! You could've warned me!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Honestly Sirius, you've known her long enough. I thought you would've learned by now."

Draco had no idea why they were talking as if she was an old, good friend. Then again, he didn't bloody understand these two of all people.

Star licked her ruffled pelt, eyes narrowed, and let out a low throaty keening. Remus smirked. "You know what she wants Sirius. You know the rules." Sirius sighed. "Fine."

He dropped to the floor, still human, and mimicked a dog's position, butt in the air, chest and head near the floor. He looked Star in the eye and she did the same, but her gaze held a haughty approval in it. He groaned. "Angel is almighty, she is better than me in every way, she would make a better canine than me." He left out the parts that would've made it obvious that they were both animagi. "She is stronger, smarter, faster, kinder, and better looking than I. She is my holy master." Star gave another humanlike nod, showing her satisfaction. Sirius rolled his eyes, getting back up. He brushed the dust and grime off of himself.

"Well…" Draco said awkwardly, "You don't see that every day." He was still dangerously pale, and looked exhausted. Star nudged his legs as if to say _I think you've had enough fun for one day_ and whapped her tail against him. She pointed her nose towards the door leading to the stairs.

He looked at the door, and looked back at Star, and, looking confused, said "What, you want me to leave?"

Star practically rolled her eyes, putting her paw on her muzzle like what humans would consider a ***face palm***. She nipped his shoe gently and ran out the door.

Draco glanced at everyone. They seemed to be warming up to him slightly, because they all shrugged. He staggered out into the hall. Star sat on the bottommost stair, and looked at him expectantly. She looked up the stairs, and then back at him.

But then another dizzy spell came over Draco, his vision blurred, and it felt like the room was spinning. As he started to lose consciousness, he could just make out Star growing larger and… he passed out.

Esmeralda caught him, and lifted him off his feet. He was out cold. Remus appeared in the doorway, not looking at all surprised at what he found.

"I thought I heard the click of your boots. I had a suspicion that he wasn't going to hold out much longer, I guess this was a bit too much to start him out with?"

Esmeralda smiled, "Oh, you know me well Remus. I was actually kind of hoping he'd pass out, so I could give him another healing session. But I'm afraid he may have seen me change. Or, at least me partially changed. Poor boy isn't really getting any better. I ought to confine him to his room for a couple of days – and hope that he doesn't get cabin fever like Sirius."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen.

"You were meant to!"

"Shut up." Came the pitiful reply.

Remus looked at Esmeralda again, "You know, they won't exactly all become best friends with him before they go back to Hogwarts. Just about everyone here holds a grudge. Even Tonks, and she's his bloody cousin. I mean, look at what his family has done to them, his father nearly got Ginny killed, the Malfoys all hate Weasleys and make fun of them anyways, Lucius makes it hard for Arthur at the Ministry, and Draco's been stepping on the wrong feet of Harry, Ron, and Hermione ever since the first day they met. Even if they accept him being here they'll never love him like they do each other."

Esmeralda sighed, eyes looking downcast, "I know, Remus, I really do. But we, at least, can accept him and love him right? Honestly, now this boy basically has no parents, and no friends! He's never really done anything wrong to us – neither has his family. Lucius even started to help fund things to benefit werewolves. Without them, let's face it, I'd be dead, and you may even have been captured or executed by now. The Malfoys have definitely helped _us_ more than harmed us. If only we could get the others to see the good in them."

Remus smiled gently at Esmeralda, "You were always such the peacemaker. I admire that. You could calm us Marauders down when something went wrong. You calmed me down plenty when James died, Sirius was imprisoned, and we thought Peter had died. Not a whole lot of people can do that, Esmeralda, it's a special talent you have. If anyone can settle the Malfoy-Potter feud, you can. Not to mention the Malfoy-Tonks feud, and the Malfoy-Black feud… Malfoy-Granger feud even. But there is one battle I'm afraid you'll never win."

They walked upstairs in silence, until finally Draco was in his bed. Esmeralda turned back to Remus, her eyes dark, and she put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her.

"I may never solve the Malfoy-Weasley feud." She whispered. "No matter how much I want to, and how hard I try."

She closed her eyes as Remus held her there. "I may be the peacekeeper but I've only been able to because of you. I wouldn't have made it through Hogwarts if it wasn't for you, I mean, a nine year old, alone, in that huge castle, with no _real_ house, and no one her age? Like I could survive that with my conditions. You have always kept me safe. And I've always been there for you."

They heard the door open slightly and Sirius appeared, smirking. "This is a really touching cousin-to-cousin moment, but Molly wants to know if you want a real breakfast Esmeralda, because, and I quote, 'She's been running around in the woods for ages and she's skinny to the bone.' So really, she doesn't care if you two need to break down and help each other work out issues right now, because _obviously_ Esmeralda is going to starve to death without her."

Esmeralda smiled and slipped past Sirius, squeezing his arm in a _Thanks for telling me_ kind of way.

Sirius stayed there, standing in the room with Remus. He walked up to him. "Is she having a hard time adjusting?"

Remus shook his head, "No, it's just… the whole weight of everything that's going on or that happened in the past fifteen or so years is finally crashing down on her, and you know how she gets with stress. Strains to hard and then explodes under pressure. It's good for her to get some emotion out while she can, and that is what I've always been for, as her cousin. We can tell each other anything. We understand each other. Now what about you, you've been dazed ever since she's come back!"

Sirius looked at the floor. "Well… Honestly, I haven't _seen_ her in fifteen years! Yes, I saw her as a wolf two years back, but it wasn't the same. She's… grown quite a bit. She doesn't seem to hate me as much as she did for the last couple years of school… it's a nice change."

Remus smirked at Sirius as he started to leave. "Yes, she has grown up a bit, hasn't she. Perhaps she's finally gotten over your… betrayal at school." "How many times must I say that I wasn't the one who cheated on her!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You can't fool us Sirius. She's definitely accepted you as a friend again. But, Sirius… she'll never forgive you for what happened. And, besides, if she does, and you end up getting back together," his eyes narrowed dangerously, "remember this. You break her heart again, and _I_ will never forgive you. The Marauders may be permanently split. _And don't forget it_."


	7. Chapter 7: Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT NOW SHUDDUP!

**AN: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are a tad bit OOC here. Ever get the feeling when you've bottled up so much hate and anger that you can't keep it in anymore? Yeah, it's like that.**

...

Three more days had passed before Esmeralda let Draco out of bed. It was hard, at first, to keep him there. She had had to lay across him, or his feet, or pace the door, or growl menacingly whenever he tried to get up. The only exception, of course, was the bathroom.

Until one day, near noon, when Draco woke up to find Star absent. He got out of bed slowly. He felt a bit better, but still sick, as if he had a bad bout of flu. He started to make his way downstairs.

He went about lunch in a bit of a daze, he was aware of everyone being there, eating, talking, and eating more, and he was aware of Star being there, but he was not aware of the glares being shot his way. He was starting to feel a little tired.

"Hey, er, Angel – we need a word." Tonks said, beckoning the wolf into the living room along with Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Remus. Star followed quickly.

Draco didn't really notice when he heard a slightly familiar, feminine voice start speaking softly with them. But he was still rather tired, of course, so nothing bothered him. So he didn't exactly notice when most of the teenagers left – Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George – just Hermione stayed, flipping through a dusty book.

She had raised her eyebrows slightly and frowned when they left. She may have even paled a little. "This won't end well." She muttered under her breath.

After a few minutes of silence – for now it was Draco, Hermione, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left in the room. Mr. Weasley would shoot Draco a few sympathetic glances, but he could tell the sympathy was strained. Mrs. Weasley just kept offering him more food. Hermione kept reading, and Bill twiddled his thumbs.

"I think I should get some more sleep. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He pushed away from the table, and slowly made his way to the hall. He had no idea what was coming.

He found himself surrounded by the five of them. His brain didn't register in time, and they all had their wands out against him.

"We want you out, Malfoy!" George sneered. "You don't belong in the same house as the Order!"

"Wha-" "Yeah, why are you here, anyways? Because your precious pureblood parents can't stand up for themselves? You need a petty _half-breed_ to deal with you?" Ron snarled.

Fred gave Ron a slight warning glance at 'half-breed' but let it slide, "How could you possibly have thought that we would've respected you and allowed you to come here?"

"Wasn't my idea," Draco muttered. "S'not my fault… didn' plan on comin'…"

"Shut _up_!" Ginny said, anger seeping into her soft voice, "You have no right, no real reason to _be_ here. You are _below_ us, Malfoy. Your family has nearly cost me my _life_!"

"Sorry… it's not like I did it…" he said softly, still not completely registering everything.

Finally, Harry had the stage. He was nearly trembling with unspoken rage. He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a slight noise of exasperation.

"I've given you chances. I've tried to play nice. But you and your filthy family have taken it too far, too many times to count. And we're sick of it. I don't know how Hermione's dealing, but evidently you're getting off easy."

His fists clenched, and he yelled "_EXPELLIARAMUS!_" Draco's wand flew out of his hand, and he shot back a few feet. He, now realizing the danger he was in (as he saw the others advance on him menacingly, it was only a matter of time before they cracked), flinched, and screamed "_Fur to flesh!_" There was a loud bang as the five of them shot a curse at him, when a large shadow jumped in front of him.

Star skidded to the bottom of the stairs, dazed. But she got back up, fur ruffled so that she looked twice her size. She, furious, morphed into a human. She stood protectively in front of Draco, who had fallen to the ground, staring at her in shock.

"You- You're an animagus! My father's friend, Esmeralda Lupin! Pr-Professor Lupin's cousin!" "Quiet Draco, we'll clear this up later." She brandished her wand at the five teenagers, who had all started to look guilty.

"I can't believe it, I leave him alone to attend an Order meeting and you guys _attack_ him! I swear…" she looked like she was about to explode, but all the power drained out of her. "I will talk to your parents – and Sirius! You five ought to be ashamed! And you Harry… I thought you especially would be able to help ease Draco into this! What with you living with the Dursleys for all these years… You've been bullied for so long, you've been trapped in a place you _know_ you don't belong, a place where you're mistreated! Now, come, Draco, you're due for another session."

She grabbed him briskly, practically dragging him up the stairs, leaving everyone else feeling guilty.


	8. Chapter 8: Esmeralda's Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just Esmeralda! :) Love you guys, my lovely readers!

**AN: We'll get a little bit of motherly Esmeralda here towards Draco, and towards the end... perhaps a bit of SiriusXEsmeralda hmm?**

**xXCOMMANDERXx: Thank you! Virtual Cookie!**

...

Draco opened his eyes. "Whoa," he whispered. It was two days after Esmeralda had exposed herself to him. This was the first time she had given him a singing session – _while he was awake_.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, facing Esmeralda, who was sitting in a chair next to it. Esmeralda smiled. She gently put a hand to heart. "Steadier, a bit steadier, good…" she lifted it to his forehead. "Fever's gone down a bit…" she then placed it back on his chest, and a slight frown hid her smile for a second, "but your breathing and air flow is still a little shallow, a little rough, raspy. Here," She stood, and went to the other side of his bed, sitting behind him gently. She rubbed his back in little circles, back and forth, up and down, humming slightly.

He sighed as he felt his breathing ease slightly, "I don't deserve any of this Esmeralda. The others were right." He tensed suddenly as Esmeralda dug in a claw for a second.

He heard her sigh, and felt her soft breath on his neck. "Don't say that Draco. You deserve plenty more than you've gotten. Really, you do. They shouldn't have treated you like that…" "They had perfect right to!" "Draco?"

He closed his eyes, turning to face her, pulling up his feet. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esmeralda asked softly, Healer-mode kicking in. When he didn't answer, she pulled him closer to her, and combed through his hair with her fingers.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just saying they were right!" he said, frustration seeping into her voice. A tiny smile reappeared on Esmeralda's face – this was exactly how she was used to Lucius sounding like. She still didn't like what he was saying though, but she felt like he had the need to get something off his chest. "How were they right?" she said softly.

"Just…" he sighed again, heavily. "my family really is awful. Or, my dad is, at least. I was told by Mother so many times that what he was doing was right, good for us, keeping us out of _real_ trouble, giving us money. I was blissfully naïve when I was younger, when he gave Ginny that… diary was it? Yes, and there was all that rubbish about the heir of Slytherin. He told me that I was to try and find out who Slytherin's heir was, and help them. He was my father! How was I supposed to say no? I've never had to lift a finger in any cases where he was involved! I have skill in Quidditch, he bought the team _brooms_ to make them let me play! But, recently, I've learned that… the _real_ trouble Mother was talking about was… the Dark Lord. And she was right, a bit, I guess. Father did _one thing wrong_. Look what happened to _me_."

Esmeralda gave a sympathetic smile, "None of that is your fault, though, Draco. I'll admit, I knew your father in school – granted, I knew him when I was nine and he was sixteen, and ten and seventeen. But, Severus introduced me… He's really a good man, but he doesn't know how to _be_ truly good. Narcissa's much better… She was a good mother to you, in the places Lucius was not living up to parental needs. Your life has not been perfect, Draco… I do not blame you."

Draco shrugged, "But I still don't deserve any of this, certainly not your patience and care. You're too good for me, for many people, Esmeralda."

She smirked a bit, her gaze flickering at him. "You Malfoys, you certainly have the tongues of snakes. You know how to say the words most full of venom… I've heard your father gloat to your mum about the jeers he made at Arthur… while I stayed with you. But, you also know how to say the sweetest words… I'll have you know that I'm not all that good, certainly nowhere near perfect…" Draco smirked "Oh yeah?" He turned to her, a familiar challenge in his eyes that no one had seen for a while. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I'm half-werewolf for one." "That doesn't matter! It's not like that's your fault – or Professor Lupin's either." "Well, that is a point there… one of Remus's fears, though, was that he'd accidently attack someone… while I _can_ hurt someone… the real problem is one I cannot cause. Let me see… I lied about who I really was to your family… for quite a while." "But that turned out fine, didn't it?" "Yes, you're right there… ah… I've never been able to get ahold of a lot of money, nor keep a job for a long time… In the past fifteen years I've been jobless, a babysitter, a Healer, an Auror… and… I'm not sure what to call my current job. A Hunter? An Assassin? A little servant? A guardian? A liar? Oh, that's a good one there. The amount of lies I've told! You wouldn't believe the amount, Draco. For one thing, I've told off many people when I was younger about me _not_ being an animagus. They could've, of course, looked me up. I've been lying about my job, and about being a werewolf, and about being a Seer. I've told another lie that I've been keeping to myself for quite a while… among others. Not to mention lying to others about you Malfoys, they didn't know I've been a… that I've been seeing you."

She jumped slightly, shooting off the bed, as she heard floorboards creak. "Oh lord!" she said softly, starting to go towards the door, "It's bloody late already… you ought to get plenty of sleep, Draco." But before she could reach the door, he spoke again.

"What was that one lie? The one you've been keeping to yourself for quite a while?"

She softened. "I suppose I can tell you Draco… I trust you… Surely you will not be running around like crazy, telling everyone?" "Of course! Have you known the secrets and lies we Malfoys carry around?" he said with a smirk and wink.

Esmeralda laughed slightly, as another creak was heard. "I've been keeping this secret for about thirty years now. I… I never stopped loving him. Sirius, I mean. When I caught him cheating… it broke my heart, and trust. My heart has mended, my trust has not… I still… I still love him. And I know, now, that he can't just run off with another girl… he's a wanted man, after all. But…" she sighed, "I keep thinking he's just playing me."

She nodded a slightly distant look in her eye. "Goodnight, Draco."

It was a good thing she dawdled at that second, for outside the door stood Sirius, listening intently. He, of course, knew most of those lies… but the last one stunned him. She still loved him? After all this time! He just managed to scamper up a few more stairs before she came out, wiping her eyes.

...

**AN: Does anyone else get the feeling that Sirius knows something, or is going to do something...? To get her back? Is there more to their break-up than there seems?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Please, if I did... there would be a lot more Hufflepuff action, Neville would've ended up with Luna, and Cho and Lavender would've been very quickly disposed of.

**AN: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! D: 2013 has been incredibly busy and stressful for me so far, so I haven't always gotten a chance to write. I didn't think I'd have anything done for a few more days, too, when I should get a break. BUT HERE IT IS! :D I LOVE you guys, don't forget that. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**xXCOMMANDERXx: Thank you! I always thought that too. I'm also sorry that it's been a while! Bonus cookie for you! ;)**

...

The next morning everyone sat at the table in stony silence, when Molly noticed something on the table that hadn't been touched. She picked it up. It was a black envelope, with a name scrawled in gold writing on the front. Esmeralda's name.

"Esmeralda, dear, I think a letter arrived for you…" She took it quickly, nearly snatched it out of her hands. "Thanks." She said sharply.

She looked at it, and people saw her flush slightly. "Oh. This isn't the normal time for this…" She abruptly rose from her seat, and dashed out of the room. Sirius followed her quickly.

Eyebrows raised, Ron flicked a finger at the door, "This'll be good. We oughta watch them. It'll either be bloody interesting, or someone could get seriously hurt."

Most of them moved to the doorway, which had been left partially open by Sirius, and watched as Sirius ran up the stairway, grabbing onto Esmeralda's dark blue cloak.

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing!" "I just want you to stop."

He sighed as she turned to face him; on the stairs she was just as tall as him – being a couple steps up. Her eyes were bright – but with what emotion?

Sirius took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Esmeralda, just hear me out. I love you, I always have, and I never meant to kiss her. We all know how popular I was among witches, and it was Valentine's Day! They don't care if I have a girlfriend or not, they still send stuff! That one girl had spiked the chocolates she gave me with love potion! I only ate them because she had copied your signature! Didn't you think it odd that I didn't come to breakfast? The first time you saw me was when I had kissed her!"

"Oh yeah!" She said sharply, eyes flaring up with anger, "And where's your proof! Did you ever tell anyone else?"

Sirius paled a little, and he was a little softer. "Yes. I told Remus, but he didn't believe me. He was too furious with me for hurting you. I couldn't tell Peter, if I even tried he would start making cracks about it. I couldn't tell Lily, she hated me for it, she wouldn't have believed me… But I _did_ confide with James!" he had shouted the last part, causing Esmeralda to have a flash of pity in her eyes.

"James believed me instantly…" he said, his voice softer again and his eyes shining with new pain. "Instantly. He knew how much I had loved you, and he knew that – while I might've cheated on some other girl – I never would've cheated on you. You were always… Pretty little Lupin, do you remember that pet name?" Esmeralda forced herself not to smile as Sirius continued. "James knew that I wouldn't – couldn't – cheat on you. Even if I found it possible to stop loving you, you've always been my friend. I would never _cheat_ on you. I'd put you down gently, or get you to break up with me… wouldn't have wanted you to break up with me that way…

"Point is, Esmeralda, you have to believe me… I never stopped loving you… I'll admit, thinking of your… perfect gold hair…" he raised a hand to gently finger it, "and bright soulful blue eyes…" he put his hand back down slowly, "were some of the things I imagined in Azkaban. And one of the worst things that happened in Azkaban were the memories… that the Dementors brought up… It's not like I had a fabulous life. My parents abusing me and Regulus, James' and Lily's deaths, full moon after full moon, seeing Peter run from their house… you running away from me, screaming that you hated me as you cried… I don't like seeing my friends _hurt_ Esmeralda. I don't like seeing _you_ hurt. And I hate it when _I'm_ the one that hurt you. But I know… that you didn't stop loving me… Remember the Amortentia we filched? I could smell you… but you smelled the scent of my fur, remember?" Esmeralda blushed a little bit, before she said sharply "It doesn't matter, Sirius. That's over… and if you're asking if I can be yours again, the answer is no…" "Why!" Sirius said.

"Because someone loves me more than you did." She said quietly. "Prove it!" Sirius said, a hint of pain seeping into his voice "Because sure as hell that's _not true._"

Esmeralda pushed him in vain, "Shut _UP!_ I have proof! Ever since the first of March after that Valentine's Day, I've received a love letter!"

Everyone watching held their breath. What?

"Every first of every month, I received a letter, just like this one." She was crying again, clutching the plain black letter in her hand, her wolf-like nails nearly tearing the envelope. "They were beautiful. The person who wrote to me truly loved me, and knew a lot about me… more than I thought was appropriate. They knew so much." She paused for a second, closing her eyes in pain. "They would always write beautiful poems. I remember my favorite – the first one…"

Everyone stopped and listened as she recited it.

_"My face burns red_

_Whenever I see you,_

_Your hair is of pure gold,_

_Like the heart within you."_

It was rather nice. A good one for the first. She then, bitterly, said "I wonder what this one says! I bet it's better than anything you could ever think up!"

She torn open the note, and started saying it slowly.

_"You're the smartest and most beautiful witch of all time,_

_For you I'd commit even the worst of crimes,_

_Even if it lands me in Azkaban,"_

She paused, and a few more tears fell as she picked up shakily.

_"For twelve more years, all over again."_

She hiccupped slightly, as if to clear her throat. But she would not allow time for that to sink in. She continued again, slowly, her eyes flicking up at Sirius.

_"My fur's like my name,_

_While yours is pure white,_

_I'm of the darkness,_

_And you're of the light."_

"Fur?" Hermione questioned quietly, a mere whisper. She was shushed hurriedly.

_"I don't deserve you,_

_Never have, but it's my fate_

_To love you Esmeralda,_

_Can we start a clean slate?"_

She started crying a little more, tears running down and off of her cheeks. Her eyes had closed and only opened again as she felt cold hands rest on her cheeks, and wipe away her tears. Then, slowly, softly, Sirius read the part that Esmeralda had not finished.

_"P.S.: I always did love_

_Your eyes of deepest blue,_

_But I can say this with truth:_

_No one has more love than I, for you."_

Then, a second after, he spoke again. "I _promise _that."

He leaned in to her, the letter falling as his arms gently wrapped around her. The thin, smooth lips of a man of nearly broken spirit met the pure, youthful lips of a woman full of life. As one of his hands stroked through her bright gold hair, Sirius – for the first time in thirty-two years – kissed Esmeralda.

And what a kiss it was.

...

**AN: THERE. I've been waiting FOREVER to write this chapter. Those of you out there who write as well should know by now that there are somethings you can't just _write_. You need to have the right feeling for every story, every chapter. This chapter - one I've been waiting for this whole time - has evaded me very well. And yes, I did write the poems. A _long_ time back, actually. I do love poetry, I've actually won an award for one once, a few years back. :D Hope you liked the chapter - it's pretty much my favorite. AND BEFORE YOU ASK, yes, I will explain how Sirius got those letters to her while he was in Azkaban. Do you have ideas for how he did it? (I already know, I just want to see what you think)**


End file.
